


Early in The Night

by youcallherhephanie



Series: Our Sweet Memories [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddles, Fluff, Late night cuddles, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallherhephanie/pseuds/youcallherhephanie
Summary: Steve is awakened by a thudding on his window.With the prompt: “You come to my room and wake me up at 4am, to cuddle?”





	Early in The Night

The thudding on his window is what woke Steve up. 

He blinked blearily, grasping at the features of his room illuminated by the few lamps that were on.

“What the hell-” the noise happened again.

He looked around, straining to hear which direction it came from. Looking to his left, to the window next to his bed, he flinched back when a small object hit its surface. 

Sighing to himself, he leaned slightly over the beds edge and peered out. 

There, standing with a pout on his face and a rock held in his hand, was Billy Hargrove. His new found friend. Boyfriend. Pain in the ass. 

He raised a brow at the boy, opening the window.

“What’re you doing here?” He whisper-shouted.

Billy, seeing that he was awake now, instantly opted to begin climbing the tree that was conveniently right next to his bedrooms window instead of replying.

Steve watched him climb up until he was settled comfortably on the ledge of the window, half in the room and half out. 

“Hey.” Billy whispered, breath ghosting over Steve’s face.

“Hey yourself.” 

“I wanted to see you,” Billy said, ignoring Steve’s eye roll and instead shuffling closer.

Steve brushed a hand through his hair. “Okay. But why now?”

Billy didn’t meet his eyes, his gaze instead moving between his fingers splayed out on the ledge and outside to the front yard of the Harrington residence. He paused for a moment.

“... don’t be a dick about it.”

“Billy,” he reached out, tucking a curl behind the blond’s ear. “When have I ever been a dick?”

Billy gave him a dubious look. Chewing on his lip, he finally moved into the room, closing the window behind him. 

He closed himself in more into Steve. “Harrington, I swear-”

“Just tell me, man.”

Billy huffed. “Fine. I came here cause I missed you and I wanted to cuddle.”

Steve grinned as Billy began to turn red from the confession. He nudged the boy with his elbow cheekily.

“You come to my room and wake me up at 4am, to cuddle?”

Billy was already making his way into the bed, eyes still not meeting his. “Yeah, so shut the fuck up if you still wanna live after this.”

Steve smiled, eyes scrunching up. His arms quickly circled around Billy’s waist and he pulled him in close to him, ignoring the whine of complaint. 

“Better?” He shuffled so Billy had more of the pillow to lean on. 

He received a grunt in response.

“Yeah. Better.”

They both drifted off into sleep that night with a smile on their faces.


End file.
